


Daryl Dixon on Daddy Duty (What Happens When Beth is Gone for Five Minutes)

by moonshineandfireflies



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Bethyl Babies, Daddy Daryl, F/M, Family, Mommy Beth, One Shot, bethyl, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshineandfireflies/pseuds/moonshineandfireflies
Summary: A look into the domestic life of Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene.





	Daryl Dixon on Daddy Duty (What Happens When Beth is Gone for Five Minutes)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own or affiliate with TWD
> 
> Just a cute little one shot about our favorite couple and their babies!

“Elenor Annette, get your tail back in here!” Daryl Dixon yelled in frustration as his three year old daughter took it upon herself to “shave like daddy” before running down the hallway squirting shaving cream on the walls squealing as she went wearing nothing but a pull up diaper and a smile. Alone with her and his six month old son, Waylon Dale, while his wife, Beth, who swore she would only be gone for “five minutes”, went to get milk. 

Ellie Anne was just like her mama in every way with wild blonde curls, bright blue eyes, and completely wrapped around his finger. He was pushing forty with a baby and a toddler, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. That was all because of Beth. They met four years old while she was out of school for the summer and he needed a job. Six months later, the two of them were sneaking out to the barn after supper to make out under the stars. Coming from a home where all his mama and daddy ever did was fight and growing up a drifter, he soon found that Beth has become his home. A year later, thanks to her daddy’s blessing and her mama’s good cooking the two of them were married just outside that very same barn that held many firsts for them. Nine months later, his life got sweeter with the arrival of a six pound, two ounce baby girl. He never in his life knew how much love he had in his heart until his girls came and fixed it. 

“Daddy, I just like you!” Ellie Anne giggling hearing her father’s strong, but silent footsteps behind her before he lifted her up into his big strong arms. Daryl just shook his head carrying her into the kitchen setting her on the counter. 

“Now, Ellie, Darlin’, what have I told ya ‘bout going through m’stuff.” He started running a warm rag under the sink to wipe the excess shaving cream off her face. “There’s things in there that’ll hurt ya.” The thought of her cutting herself on one of his razors gave him a fit. She just nodded giving him that look. God, he was so proud of his baby girl. “Now go on and play with your brother. I gotta clean all this shi-stuff up before ya mama gets home and kicks my ass, er, my butt.” 

He had just started to get to work on the walls, when the sound of a tiny grunt hit his ears. Waylon was born at a healthy eight pounds and eleven ounces. While his sister had let out a wail that would rival any banshee, Waylon was silent with his eyes wide open and a head full of dark brown hair. Daryl’s son was quiet, but alert watching everything with such intent that sometimes Daryl swore Waylon was looking into his soul. “Alright, Little Bit, m’comin’.” Daryl announced before walking into the living room picking up Waylon from his bouncer rocking him gently. “S’alright, Son, I gotcha.” Daryl soothed the infant placing him in the crook of his right arm before going back to cleaning the wall. 

There were pictures of his and Beth’s wedding day, sonogram pictures of his children next to picture taken the day they were born, a Christmas picture of all three of them, plus Dog, so named because that was one of the only words Ellie could say clearly. For the first time in in his life, Daryl felt happy. He felt at peace with his son in his arms and his daughter happily watching Cinderella in the living room in his big armchair. 

“Daryl, I’m home!” Beth hollered opening the door with both her hands full with groceries. He cursed under his breath with the rag still in his hand and shaving cream still on the wall. 

“Daddy and I made a mess, Mama.” Ellie Anne so kindly announced pointing down the hallway to Daryl and Waylon. Beth just smiled. Setting the groceries down on the counter, Beth walked around to the hallway before laughing at the mess and Daryl’s red faced look of embarrassment. 

“Was gonna have it clean ‘fore ya got home. Ellie decided that she needed a shave ‘cause she saw me this mornin’.” He mumbled with his head hung. 

Beth just laughed kissing him softly. “You’re a good daddy, Daryl Dixon. I love you.”


End file.
